YES WE ARE
by JoshuaFanfict
Summary: Jisoo yang tidak tau kalau dirinya sedang di perebutkan oleh pria tampan misterius di sekolah barunya, membuat kehidupannya berubah dan mau tidak mau harus terbiasa dengan sikap egois, dan sadis mereka. It's Yaoi, seventeen, joshua hong/hong jisoo x Vernon, scoups, wonwoo, mingyu etc chap 5 up !
1. Prolog

Title:「yes we are」

Genre: Romance, Drama, fantasy

Rating: M

Length: Chapter

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

 **NO FLAME,**

 **NO BASH CHARA,**

 **NO PLAGIAT,**

 **NO SILENT READERS** ** _._**

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god,_

 _Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat_

Prolog

Seorang pria dengan tinggi 177cm bersurai dark brown terlihat tengah gelisah menunggu bus menuju sekolahnya, seharusnya dia sudah naik bus pertama tadi namun karena dia terlambat bangun akhirnya dia harus merelakan bus pertamanya pergi tanpanya dan harus menunggu selama 15 menit untuk bus selanjutnya.

Namun sayang arlojinya sudah menunjukan pukul 07:45 dan artinya dia harus cepat cepat sampai di sekolah sebelum tepat jam 8 pagi.

"Astaga, aku bisa terlambat" keluhnya sambil terus memperhatikan arlojinya dan jalanan yang belum juga kunjung menampakan tanda-tanda bus berikutnya datang.

Jika dia berlari mungkin bisa saja dia bisa mempersingkat waktu namun sayangnya dia tidak bisa melakukannya dan memilih untuk menunggu bus-nya dalam kegelisahaannya sendiri.

"Ah akhirnya busnya datang" setelah cukup lama dia menunggu akhirnya bus berikutnya datang dan tanpa pikir panjang ia pun naik bus itu, ayolah kawan dia ini siswa teladan di sekolahnya yang terdahulu. dia tidak mau punya rekor buruk, kesiangan saat masuk sekolah salah satunya. Dan dia berharap busnya ini bisa langsung cepat sampai.

Hey bung perlu kau ingat ini bukan kereta express tanpa hambatan.

Bus ini berjalan sangat lambat menurut nya karena arlojinya terus saja berjalan dan itu seperti bertambah cepat membuatnya benar benar ingin mati saja, ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah baru dan dia sudah telat bangun, ditinggal kan bus pertama dan melewatkan sarapannya  
Ah ia baru ingat kalau tadi dia lupa sarapan karena benar benar terburu buru.

"ayolah kumohon"

Dan tidak lama bus itu berhenti, bus itu berhenti bukan karena sudah mencapai tujuan namun bus ini berhenti akibat seseorang yang menghentikannya di tengah jalan, oh shit pria itu benar benar ingin mati rupanya tidak tau kalau dia dalam keadaan genting sekarang ?

Setelah agak lama menunggu orang itu naik akhirnya bus itu berjalan kembali namun itu tidak membuat ia lega karena waktunya hampir habis dan masih lumayan jauh. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi nanti semoga otak cerdasnya bisa membantunya jika dia ditanya macam macam.

"Boleh aku duduk disini ?" Seketika membuyarkan lamunan si pemilik surai dark brown itu dan menoleh ke sumber suara, agak masih sedikit kesal mengingat pria yang tengah menatap nya dengan iris kuning agak terang itu yang membuatnya kacau di pagi hari,

tapi tunggu...

iris matanya berwarna kuning agak terang ? Apa kau serius ? Dia memakai kontak lens ? apa siswa di korea sampai sebegitunya, memakai kontak lens saat bersekolah agar menarik perhatian lawannya ? tapi entah mengapa ada yang aneh dengan warna matanya, apalagi tak lama terdapat kilatan tajam dari sana membuatnya semakin aneh.

Bukannya menjawab pria itu hanya terdiam seolah dia tidak bisa bergeming dari tatapan lawan bicaranya kali ini seperti ada sesuatu yang mengambil alih seluruh tubuhnya  
Ada apa ini sebenarnya ?

.

,

.

Keadaan didalam bus lumayan sepi mengingat ini bus terakhir yang datang pada saat sibuk seperti ini jadi penumpang yang lain akan lebih berdesak desakan di bus pertama jika tidak ingin terlambat.  
Tapi bagi siswa yang satu ini dia sepertinya tidak mau ambil pusing soal hal semacam itu, yang dia pikirkan adalah seseorang yang duduk di bangku paling belakang itu. Seolah olah menarik semua perhatiannya bagaikan magnet, dan itu sangat mengganggu instingnya.

Pria dengan tinggi sekitar 180-an bersurai hitam kelam itu menghampirinya dengan tatapan yang makin intens terhadap objek pandangannya bahkan dia tidak rela berpaling untuk memandang objek lainnya.

.  
.

.

"Maaf apa boleh aku duduk disini ?"

Pria yang di ajak bicara itu pun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Walau dengan raut wajah biasa saja namun masih menyiratkan sebuah kekesalan, namun jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini pria itu memiliki wajah yang lebih muda darinya, matanya yang sipit dan terdapat kantung mata itu membuat matanya seolah semakin menyipit, bibirnya yang entah apa membuat siapa saja ingin mencicipinya, merah semerah cerry. kulit wajahnya yang bersih dan pasti halus itu pun membuatnya secara tidak sadar menginginkan pria itu lebih, pria bersurai hitam kelam itu pun seolah menyerap seluruh perhatian si pria dihadapannya.

Mereka bertatapan lumayan lama sampai akhirnya bus itu berhenti menimbulkan suara decitan dan guncangan kecil yang berhasil menyadarkan mereka dari lamunan mereka.

"Ah maaf aku terburu-buru, permisi" ujarnya sembari berdiri dari duduknya dan melewati pria yang masih tetap setia berdiri ditempatnya.  
Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum miring, sepertinya hari ini dia akan berterimakasih pada mobilnya yang mogok itu mungkin mobilnya kali ini tidak akan berakhir di pembuangan rongsokan untuk sementara waktu.

"Hong, i got you"

.

.

Green House, pledis academy

Sementara di ruangan yang berbeda dan gedung sekolah yang berbeda dengan gedung sekolah utama, terdapat kelas khusus.  
Kelas dimana seluruh muridnya bukanlah manusia sembarangan.  
Gedung sekolah ini berada di belakang gedung utama, sangat tenang dan terdapat kebun hijau yang luas, taman bunga, danau buatan, rumah kaca dan fasilitas lainnya yang sudah di sediakan, tampak hijau dan segar, maka dari itu gedung ini dinamakan Green House. Gedung ini terlihat lebih mewah dibanding gedung utama dengan air mancur di halaman utama, setiap kelas pun hanya di isi oleh beberapa orang saja dikarenakan dengan terbatasnya jumlah murid disana.

Ruangan kelas juga tidak seperti ruangan kelas pada umumnya ini lebih bisa di bilang ruang bersantai serba ada seperti rumah sendiri tepatnya lengkap dengan layar LCD besar, projector, sofa, mini bar, dan tempat billyard. Yang masih bisa diisi sesuai kebutuhan para muridnya.

Melihatnya Bukankah ini terdapat diskriminasi ? Jawabanya adalah tidak, karena pada dasarnya mereka bersekolah hanya untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka saja mengingat mereka cukup berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya...

Dan kerahasiaan ini dijaga oleh pihak sekolah..

"hentikan senyuman konyolmu itu, kau terlihat sangat jelek"

"memangnya kenapa ? hak ku kan, mau aku tersenyum, mau aku tertawa, mau aku menangis kenapa kau yang repot ?"

"aish anak bodoh ini" pria itu memijak keningnya melihat kelakuan saudaranya itu

"kau kenapa ?" kini seseorang yang baru saja duduk di antara mereka yang angkat bicara.

"kalian pasti akan terkejut dengan apa yang aku temukan" jawabnya lengkap dengan senyuman konyolnya

"memangnya apa yang kau temukan ?"

"secret"

.

.

"Huh apa apaan ini ? Baru saja masuk sudah di beri tugas tentang sejarah, dan kenapa buku ini sangat tebal ? Lebih baik membaca komik saja kalau begitu" pria bersurai dark brown itu sekarang sedang sibuk mengeluh, pasalnya ia yang baru masuk sekolah hari pertama sudah dijejali dengan berbagai macam tugas yang itu tidak bisa dikatakan mudah apalagi dengan buku refrensi yang bertuliskan hangul tanpa ada sedikit pun serapan bahasa asing, inggris misalkan dan itu membuat pemuda itu memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut.

Culture shock yang dialaminya mungkin sudah mulai terasa, dia mulai merasakan perbedaan di tempat barunya ini. Ia cukup pandai berbahasa namun tidak cukup pandai dalam teorinya, ada beberapa hal yang mengganggunya baik dalam bersosialisasi maupun belajar.

Di L.A dia belajar dengan santai tanpa harus memporsir otaknya untuk bekerja terlalu berat, mereka belajar dengan santai namun tepat sasaran, dia juga punya kebebasan nya tersendiri. Tetapi disini berbeda, dia harus belajar susah payah agar hasilnya sesuai keinginan, banyak peraturan yg dia harus patuhi dan terpenting tingkatan sosialisasi satu sama lainnya berbeda.

Jadi wajar kalau dia belum mempunyai teman disini, dia harus lebih menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya dan itu harus berprogres dengan cepat.

"Arrgghhtt aku tidak mengerti tentang makna nya, apa tidak ada orang yg bisa aku mintai tolong ?" Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar kesulitan, sudah lebih dari 1jam dia berada di perpustakaan demi tugasnya namun hasilnya nihil tidak ada bahan presentasi karena terkendala banyak faktor.

Tumpukan buku berserakan dimana mana, namun tidak ada satu coretan pun di buku catatan pemuda itu, dia masih sibuk mentranslate bahasa korea - inggris dan memahami artinya. Kalau untuk bahasa sehari hari mungkin dia paham tapi kalau untuk bahasa yang mempunyai makna lebih ? dia kurang mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah aku akan coba 30menit lagi, jika tidak berhasil aku menyerah" ujarnya pasti, dia sudah melewatkan jam istirahat. Tanpa asupan nutrisi otaknya tidak akan bekerja dengan semestinya apalagi kalau tiba tiba harus berkerja 99% seperti ini jelas dia akan kewalahan. Untung hari ini ada jam kosong selama 1 jam pelajaran jadi dia masih murid yang teladan kan ? dia tidak membolos untuk jam pelajaran selanjutnya

'TUK'

pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan buku di tangannya, mejanya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan rapi, bahkan baju seragamnya sudah tidak tertata dengan rapi di tempatnya akibat dia selalu bergerak gusar, dan terus terusan mengambil buku buku baru di rak rak yang posisinya lebih tinggi.

Tanpa ia sadari seseorang tengah duduk di hadapannya memperhatikanya dalam diam, tatapannya redup tanpa ada gairah kehidupan disana. Namun matanya tetap terfokus pada pemuda di depannya yang masih berkutat dengan buku buku membosankan menurutnya. Tapi dia sedikit agak jengkel juga karena dia merasa di abaikan gara gara benda laknat itu sampai dia beberapakali berdecih. Apa sampai sepenting itu benda yang laknat yang di baca pemuda itu daripada kehadirannya ?

"Cek, mau sampai kapan kau terus membacanya bolak balik ? Bahkan kau terus mengulangi lembaran yang sama sebanyak 10 kali, kau ini bodoh ?" akhirnya orang itu pun angkat bicara, dan membuat pemuda di depannya menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok pria tinggi dengan balutan seragam khas sekolah mereka namun terlihat lebih modis dibandingkan siswa lainnya.

"Kenapa ? jangan seperti itu wajahmu syok sekali, aku bukan hantu jadi jangan berpikir macam macam atau kau syok karena aku orang pertama yang berinteraksi dengan mu menggunakan bahasa ibu mu" jelas pria itu yang masih senantiasa memperhatikan pergerakan selanjutnya dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Cih, kau terlalu berlebihan" ujarnya menyindiri, pria itu sudah tidak memperdulikan kondisi ruangan perpustakaan yang pada dasarnya memang sudah kosong karena para siswanya yang sudah kembali ke kelas mereka masing masing, karena terus diabaikan dia jadi jengkel sendiri dan ah... dia lupa tujuannya.

Tubuh jangkungnya berdiri, kedua tangan kekarnya menyinkirkan tumpukan benda laknat itu hingga berserakan di lantai dan mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah pemuda itu dan tanpa di sangka pria itu melakukan tindakan yang semakin membuat pemuda itu syok

"Lain kali aku tidak terima diabaikan, kau mengerti ?" Setelah membungkam mulut pemuda bersurai dark brown itu dengan mulutnya ia kemudian memcondongkan dirinya dan membisikan kata kata mutlak

"See you next time hong, you're mine"

TBC


	2. Meet

Chapter 1

Meet

Langit malam hari terlihat semakin gelap bahkan benda benda langit yang berkelip bertaburan di langit pun sudah mulai tak nampak, jalanan pun mulai lenggang hanya beberapa mobil yang berlalu tak seramai sebelumnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 09.30 kst, namun pria yang satu ini masih tetap setia membuka matanya sembari melihat kota diwaktu malam dari kamar apartemen mewah.

"kenapa masih belum tidur ?" seseorang datang membuyarkan lamunannya, orang itu senantiasa memeluknya dari belakang.

"kau belum tidur ? ini sudah malam" ujarnya memalingkan wajah kearah orang itu sambil mengelus tangannya yang masih tetap melingkar di bahunya.

"kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur ?"

"sebentar lagi aku akan pulang, jadi sebelumnya aku ingin kau segera tidur"

"tidak mau menginap saja ?" perkataan itu membuat pria itu menghadap ke arahnya, dan mengelus rambut orang itu penuh kasih sayang.

Ya, ini bukanlah apartemennya. Ini adalah apartemen kekasihnya, ia sering berkunjung ke apartemen kekasihnya atas permintaan sang kekasih tercinta sambil sekedar melepas rindu diantara mereka berdua. Tapi jangan salah, mereka belum pernah melakukan hal macam macam selain hanya bercengkrama, saling bercanda, tertawa bersama dan hal positip lainnya.

Ini dikarenakan joshua atau sering dipanggil jisoo dalam nama koreanya itu yang sangat menjaga kekasihnya agar tidak terlibat hal negative. Lagi pula mereka masih sekolah dan baru saja akan bertunangan jadi jisoo pikir ini belum saatnya, maka dia benar-benar tidak bertindak macam-macam selama ini dia berpacaran sehat dan selama ini masih lancar lancar saja.

Jisoo baru mengunjungi apartemen kekasihnya di korea, karena biasanya kekasihnya akan menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke L.A untuk alasan berlibur dan jisoo dengan senang hati menemaninya dan menjaganya. Ia pindah ke korea juga atas permintaan ayah kekasihnya yang cukup khawatir kalau anaknya harus terus menerus pepergian dengan pesawat ke luar negeri, makanya ia meminta jisoo untuk pindah ke korea jika ia benar benar mencintai anaknya dan jisoo pun menyanggupinya tanpa adanya paksaan.

"aku harus pulang, ini sudah malam jika ayahmu tau ia bisa khawatir nanti" sebenarnya jisoo ingin selalu berada di samping kekasihnya namun ia tau ini di luar batasannya jadi dia mekesampingkan egonya terlebih dahulu untuk sekarang.

"ayolah sekali saja"

"aku akan menemani mu sampai kau tidur sebagai gantinya, bagaimana ?" tawar jisoo

"selalu saja punya alasan" gerutu kekasihnya membuat jisoo tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, jisoo tau kalau ia masih menginginkan jisoo di sampingnya tapi apa boleh buat dia tidak bisa terlalu lama disini.

"nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu, setelah itu kau boleh pulang"

"baiklah"

Jisoo pun mengantar kekasihnya ke kamarnya dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu, jisoo pandai memainkan alat musik khususnya gitar ia juga mempunyai suara yang bagus jadi siapa yang tidak senang kalau dinyanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur seperti sekarang apalagi oleh kekasihmu sendiri yang tampan itu, kalian pasti akan iri.

 _I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

Melihat kekasihnya sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak ia pun mengakhiri lagunya, dan membenarkan letak selimut yang tidak terpakai rapih pada tempatnya itu. Ia pun menyimpan gitar kesayangannya dan sebelum ia benar benar pulang ia menyempatkan untuk melihat wajah damai kekasihnya sambil tersenyum.

"good night, have a nice dream" jisoo mengecup kening kekasihnya dan benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kamar bercat putih itu.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan tanpa henti, langit berwarna gelap berganti menjadi berwarna biru menandakan hari sudah pagi dan aktivitas di hari berikutnya sudah dimulai kembali. Suara kicauan burung terdengar mengiringi pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Pledis academy

Hari ini seperti biasa seluruh siswa mulai berdatangan untuk menuntut ilmu di sekolah ini, begitu pula dengan pria berparas tampan bername tag hong jisoo itu. Kali ini dia selamat sampai sekolah tanpa ada kata terlambat di kamusnya, awal yang baik untuk mengawali hari kan ? ya setidaknya dia tidak bangun kesiangan.

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya, di persimpangan koridor tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya. Buku-buku yang ia bawa berserakan di lantai, sial bagi jisoo karena dia tidak lama lagi akan kena marah orang itu di pagi hari.

"i'm sorry" ujar jisoo, berharap orang itu akan memaafkannya ia pun membantunya membereskan buku-buku itu. Namun jisoo tidak melihat adanya pergerakan dari orang yang ia tabrak, apa ia marah ? dan dengan terpaksa ia pun mendongak melihat wajah orang korban tabraknya. Dan seketika itu jisoo terdiam di tempatnya.

"ah kita ketemu lagi. Tuan HONG JISOO" pria itu menatap jisoo dengan tatapan nya yang mengintimidasi lengkap dengan smirk yang terukir di bibir pria itu.

"kau"

"selain kau itu bodoh ternyata aku baru tau kalau kau itu tidak bisa memperhatikan jalan dengan baik ya ? apa perlu aku menjadi bodyguard mu agar kau tidak tersasar ? tapi itu tidak usah karena setidaknya ingatanmu masih bekerja baik karena masih mengenal wajahku" ujarnya sarkaktis

Jisoo yang mendengarnya merasa tidak enak hati dan berdiri setelah melanjutkan sesi membereskan buku orang itu tadi "ini, maaf sudah menabrak mu" ujarnya sambil mengembalikan buku orang itu dan melewati orang itu, pria itu sangat menggagunya apalagi kata katanya itu membuat jisoo tidak mau berlama-lama berada di dekat pria itu.

"wah kau ini benar benar sok jual mahal juga, padahal ciuman kita kemarin kau juga menikmatinya bahkan mungkin kau menginginkannya dan aku yakin kau masih mengingatnya juga tapi malah acuh tak acuh ketika melihat ku ? kemarin kan aku bilang kalau aku tidak suka diabaikan"

Jisoo tetap meneruskan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan lelaki itu sampai sebuah tarikan menghentikannya. Tangan kekar pria itu menarik tangan jisoo dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tembok dibelakangnya.

"jangan menghindar, karena sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan lepas dari jangkauan ku"

"apa hak mu melarang ku ? sudah cukup, jangan mengganggu ku lagi kau ini orang stress"

"tentu saja itu hak ku tuan HONG JISOO, ah atau mulai sekarang aku panggil kau tuan Choi Jisoo ?"

BUGG

"AKH"

"jangan seenaknya mengubah nama orang" setelah memberi pukulan pada pria itu jisoo langsung melangkah pergi dari sana secepat yang ia bisa, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau korea lebih mengerikan daripada L.A. andai saja dia bisa kembali ke L.A secepatnya..

"awas kau, kita lihat saja nanti apa yang bisa aku perbuat untuk membuatmu takluk kepada ku, kalau perlu aku kan membawa mu ketempat paling terpencil sekali pun dan mengurung mu di ruangan yang angin pun tidak dapat masuk kedalamnya, you're mine JISOO you're mine"

TBC


	3. Meet 2

Chapter 2

Petikan gitar mengalun merdu menggema ke seluruh ruangan kelas 2-B, bahkan sampai terdengar keluar ruangan kelas. Ini disebabkan karena beberapa menit yang lalu kelas sudah bubar dan pasti sekarang mereka sudah pulang kerumah masing masing atau sedang mengikuti jadwal ekstra mereka.

Walau pun hanya alunan music dari gitar itu yang terdengar namun tidak membuat nilai bagusnya berkurang, siswa yang sedang duduk sambil bermain gitar di atas meja belajar itu begitu menikmati lagu barunya sehingga tidak sadar bahwa ia juga sedang di perhatikan oleh seseorang di luar kelasnya, pria tinggi itu dengan senang hati berdiri di depan jendela sambil memperhatikan pria manis yang membuat hatinya bergetar melihatnya apalagi cahaya senja di sore hari yang masuk ke dalam kelas itu membuat pria itu bersinar diterpa cahaya sore yang indah sebagai background alaminya.

'perfect'

Satu kata yang dapat ia katakan ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya, ini lah salah satu alasannya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pelajarannya dan terus melamun sepanjang pelajaran. Mungkin dia tidak akan di tegur oleh gurunya karena mengingat cara belajar 'mereka' yang berbeda dari kelas biasa, namun jika seperti ini terus dia bisa-bisa tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kakak kakaknya yang lain dan tidak bisa menepati pesan dari ibunya agar bisa menjadi no. 1

Maka dari itu dia harus memutuskan untuk segera menemui pujaan hatinya , walau hanya sekedar memandangnya dari jarak jauh namun setidaknya dia tidak akan seperti tadi uring-uringan tidak jelas.

'BIPP BIPP'

Suara dari ponsel pria di dalam kelas itu berbunyi nyaring sehingga mengakhiri petikan gitarnya, di lihatnya pria manis itu tengan tersenyum senang, 'sepertinya sms masuk' batin pria di luar rungan itu, namun pertanyaannya sms dari siapa itu ? apa sms itu sangat berharga untuknya ? sampai-sampai ia mengalihkan kesibukannya kali ini pada layar ponsel pintarnya dan meletakan gitar itu di atas meja disampingnya.

Pria itu semakin sibuk dengan ponselnya, terlihat dari ia yang terus saja menggerakan jari jarinya dan yang terpenting adalah dia selalu tersenyum ketika balasannya muncul dan sesekali tersenyum atas kalimat kalimat yang ia kirimkan. Membuat pria yang tengah memperhatikan itu menjadi tidak suka.

'siapa orang yang sudah berani beraninya membuat pria pujaan hatinya 100% mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang di line seberang sana dan bahkan ia bisa membuat pria manis itu tersenyum setulus itu, holy shit dia berani bersumpah akan menggantikan posisi orang itu yang hanya ia yang bisa membuat pria manis itu tersenyum tulus dan memperhatikannya seorang. Bagaimana pun caranya, dia harus mendapatkan pria itu. Dan tidak boleh ada orang yang menyentuhnya, karena hanya ia yang akan bisa menyentuhnya, hanya ia yang dapat memberinya semua kebutuhannya, hanya ia yang dapat melihat senyumanya, hanya ia yang dapat mendengar suara merdunya dan yang terpenting adalah hanya ia lah yang berada di hati pria itu tidak boleh ada yang lain.

'BIPPPPPP BIPPPP'

Kali ini suara ponselnya kembali berbunyi namun dengan jeda yang lumayan panjang menandakan bahwa yang kali ini adalah sebuah panggilan dari line di sebrang sana yang masuk.

 _"_ _iya aku akan segera pulang, aku sudah tidak sabar mencicipi masakanmu"_

 _"_ _hmm, tentu saja aku akan secepatnya tiba disana"_

 _"_ _tunggu aku ya"_

Itulah yang dapat pria jangkung itu dengar sejauh ini, namun kalimat terakhirnya sangat mengganggunya yaitu...

 _"_ _aku mencintaimu"_

Seketika ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, saking eratnya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, terdapat kilatan di matanya bahkan warna matanya berubah menjadi kuning terang. Entah mengapa ia seperti mendapatkan acaman dari orang yang tidak ia kenal itu, ternyata pria manis yang ia temui kemarin pagi di bus itu sudah memiliki kekasih dan sepertinya pria itu sangat menyayangi dan mencintai kekasihnya itu terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya dan suaranya yang lembut.

Tapi 'TIDAK' ia tidak akan menyerahkan pria itu, pria bernama hong jisoo itu sudah menjadi miliknya dan akan selamanya seperti itu, jika ada yang mengganggu maka ia harus menyingkirkannya bukan ? smirk pun terukir di bibirnya.

Sementara pria bernama jisoo itu pun sudah mengakhiri sesi teleponnya dan segera memasukan gitarnya ke dalam tas gitarnya sebelum akhirnya ia segera berlalu dari ruangan itu dengan senyum riang di bibirnya, tanpa tau kalau setelah ini mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia bayangkan selanjutnya.

"tunggu lah hong jisoo, kau akan segera menjadi miliku seutuhnya dan jangan pernah berharap akan berbagi hati dengan yang lain jika kau tau konsekuensinya nanti"

TBC


	4. Beginning

Chapter 3

Meet 3

Pria dengan t-shirt putih polos di tambah jaket jersey berwarna merah terlihat pas di tubuhnya, rambut neat hairstyle-nya dengan sentuhan lebih dinamis membuatnya tampak lebih keren dan terlihat tampan. Membuat wanita manapun takluk dengan pesonanya. Bermodalkan gitar yang ia bawa pria itu memasuki apartemen orang yang ia sayangi dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

Yah ini adalah hari special bagi jisoo karena hari ini adalah hari jadinya yang ke 4thn dengan kekasih tercintanya, 4th bukanlah waktu yang sebentar mereka sudah melewati 4th itu dengan begitu banyak perjuangan dan hari ini ia akan menyanyikan lagu barunya yang baru saja ia rampungkan tadi sore sebagai hadiah hari jadi mereka. Tidak hanya itu jisoo juga sudah menyiapkan kado lainnya yang mungkin kekasih cantiknya itu akan menyukainya.

Kamar apartemen yang di tujunya kebetulan berada di lantai 7 dan ia harus menaiki lift untuk sampai di lantai itu. Jisoo melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam lift dan segera menekan tombol naik ke lantai 7, namun ketika pintu lift itu akan tertutup seseorang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk sehingga pintu itu terbuka kembali sebelum beberapa detik kemudian kembali tertutup rapat.

Selama di dalam lift jisoo terus menghelan nafas, karena rasanya dia begitu gugup sekarang padahal sebelum sebelumnya jisoo tidak pernah segugup ini. Apa mungkin kali ini dia akan mengutarakan keinginannya untuk bertunangan dengan kekasihnya itu, kotak kecil berwarna hitam berisikan cincin itu jisoo genggam dengan erat dan kembali menghelan nafas berat 'apa ini tidak terlalu cepat ?' pikir jisoo.

Sementara jisoo sedang bergemul dengan pikirannya sendiri, jisoo tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang pria yang sendari tadi terus memperhatikannya tanpa suara. Pria itu hanya memasang wajah datar dan tidak melakukan pergerakan apa pun ia hanya memperhatikan gerak dari jisoo, pria itu melihat setiap inci bagian tubuh dari pria di sampingnya. Begitu pun dengan aroma jisoo yang menjadi fokus utamanya pria itu bisa mengikutinya sampai kemari, aroma unik bagi manusia yang bagaikan anggur kelas atas menjadi candu untuk pria itu membuatnya mabuk hanya dengan menghirup aromanya saja. Saking tidak bisa lagi mengontrol dirinya, matanya yang tadi berwarna hitam kini mulai berwarna merat pekat.

.

.

.

"Ya! Hyung gwenchana ?" tanya seorang pria dengan postur tubuh 175cm dengan aksen khas amerikanya yg kental. Kini mereka sedang berada mansion megah milik keluarga mereka tepatnya berada di ruang keluarga yang bagian depannya full glases sehingga cahaya malam dapat leluasa masuk ke rungan itu.

"hm" jawab pria yg di panggil hyung itu

"hm mwo ? setidaknya beritahu kami, katakan sesuatu" timpanya karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang di inginkannya, namun pria yang diajaknya bicara hanya terdiam memandangi langit yang kini mencetak jelas gerhana bulan di langit malam "ck orang ini benar-benar ya ?"

"hari ini gerhana bulan kan ? kau pasti khawatir dengan orang itu ?" kini pria dengan wajah kalemnya yang angkat bicara

"ah benar juga, si hong itu akan ada dalam masalah besar rupanya" timpal pria jangkung yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding

"wah aku tidak suka kucing manis kita dicicipi makhluk rendahan seperti itu, kualitas nya bisa menurun kalau begini" kembali si pria amerika itu angkat bicara

"walau pun berpura-pura tidak tau apa-apa, pastinya cepat atau lamban dia juga akan menyadarinya juga mengingat si hong itu berbeda dari yang lainnya dengan sekali lihat dan aromanya itu benar-benar menggangu" tambah pria berwajah kalem itu

"jadi ?" hening, tidak ada jawaban "huh, yasudah lah kalau tidak mau ikut campur urusan dia lebih baik tutup mata saja dan lupakan semuanya, lagi pula gara-gara gerhana bulan sialan ini kekuatan kita sebagai darah murni juga menghilang walau hanya berdampak sedikit tapi cukup menyulitkan kalau kita bertarung dalam keadaan begini" lanjut pria jangkung itu sembari menatap hyung tertua mereka

"...aku pergi dulu"

"ck dasar keras kepala, seharusnya dari tadi dia bilang saja kalau dia suka si hong itu juga" ketus si pria amerika pada hyung hyungnya

"huh apa boleh buat, kita juga harus ikut turun tangan, ayo" mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan itu menyusul hyung tertua mereka.

"tunggu kami kucing manis jangan sampai jadi santapan makhluk menjijikan itu dulu sebelum kami datang oke, karena kau ini milik kami sekarang"

.

.

.

'TINGGG'

Pintu lift itu terbuka dan jisoo segera keluar dari lift itu, di ikuti pria misterius tadi. Sebenarnya jisoo itu orangnya tidak berpikir macam-macam sehingga jisoo tidak terlalu menghiraukan pria itu yang sebenarnya ia sendiri mulai tersadar kalau pria tadi ternyata mengikutinya sampai ke sini. 'mungkin mereka hanya kebetulan' itu pikirnya

Di persimpangan jalan yang tidak tertangkap kamera cctv, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar mencengkram tangan jisoo kasar, dan dalam sepersekian detik jisoo merasa tubuhnya terhempas kuat pada dinding di sampingnya.

BRAKK

"AKHHHH"

Sebuah erangan pun terdengar, akibat rasa sakit yang luar bisa di seluruh tubuhnya bahkan saking kerasnya jisoo merasa tubuhnya benar benar remuk.

"ahh aku terlalu kasar ya ? maaf aku sudah tahan soalnya" ujar pria itu yang melihat seberapa kuatnya jisoo terbentur hingga tidak bisa bangkit seperti itu.

"si-siapa kau ?"

"aku ?" pria itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan berkata seolah olah bukan dia yang dimaksud jisoo "ah anggap saja aku ini malaikat maut mu, karena detik ini juga kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya panas terbakar sampai sampai kau tidak bisa merasakan dirimu sendiri" pria itu mulai berubah menjadi sosok monster mengerikan dengan mata yang berubah menjadi merah dan terdapat taring panjang yang siap mengoyak daging mangsanya sampai hancur.

Jisoo yang melihat perubahan pria dihadapannya itu terkejut bukan main, dia tidak habis pikir harus berurusan dengan makhluk mitos yang jelas saja kekuatannya jauh berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya dan sekarang apa ? dia harus rela saja begitu ? hell no !

Tidak mau membuang waktu lagi pria itu langsung menyerang jisoo, dan dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa miliknya ia menghantamkan gitarnya ke arah mahkluk itu.

BRAKKK

"ARRRRGHHTTT"

Walau tidak terlalu berdampak setidaknya mahkluk itu berhasil menghentikan gerakannya akibat hantamannya yang lumayan keras itu, kesempatan emas itu pun tidak ia sia-siakan, jisoo berusaha bangkit dan menjauh dari sana sebisanya.

Jisoo benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kepindahannya ke seoul benar-benar membuatnya bertemu hal-hal aneh, dia jadi lebih ingin kembali ke L.A kalau begini caranya. Jisoo kembali menyusuri lorong apartement dengan langkah terbatas akibat rasa nyeri yang masih ia rasakan di tubunya dan nafas yang memburu, beberapa kali ia menengok ke belakang berharap dia sudah benar benar jauh dari moster itu hingga dia menemukan persimpangan lain di ujung lorong. Namun sebelum mencapai lorong itu, tangannya sudah di cengkram dengan erat dan tubuhnya sudah di himpit ke tembok.

"kau benar-benar ingin bermain kasar"

Sebelum jisoo dapat mengeluarkan suaranya mulutnya sudah di bekap oleh tangan besar orang itu, orang itu dengan cekatan mengunci setiap pergerakannya sehingga mangsanya tidak dapat melawan lagi.

"errrr aku benar benar sudah tidak sabar" jisoo merasa terpaan nafas kasar di permukaan lehernya, ingin rasanya ia mendorong tubuh itu tapi entah kenapa ia benar benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, apa ia akan mati disini ? sekarang ? oleh makhluk yang jisoo sendiri tidak tau dari mana datangnya, ia benar benar kalap sekarang, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memejamkan matanya dan berharap ada keajaiban untuknya.

BRUGGGHH

"AKHH"

Bukan, itu bukan suara jisoo. Melainkan suara yang lainnya, mendengar itu dan merasakan tubuhnya berpindah seperti ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Jisoo ingin sekali melihat apa yang terjadi namun sebuah tangan menutup kedua matanya dan sebelah lagi mendekapnya erat. Ia ingin menyingkirkan lengan itu tapi sebuah suara terdengar berat di telinganya

"Tenanglah kau aman sekarang, cukup diam dan jangan bergerak" entah kenapa suara itu menenangkan hatinya yang sedang gelisah itu, dan kata kata itu seperti mutlak membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa melawan perkataan itu dan mengikutinya dan dalam sekejap tubuhnya lemas tidak sadarkan diri, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?

"GRRRR KAU...MENGGANGGU SAJA"

"kaum mu benar benar menjijikan"

"APA ? SIAPA KAU BERANI-BERANINYA KAU"

"sudah kami bilang jangan menunjukan jati diri kalian, tapi kalian malah seenaknya saja, kami sudah berusaha untuk menutup mata tapi kali ini kau benar benar sudah keterlaluan, bisa-bisanya kau mau menyerangnya tanpa berpikir panjang, kau pikir siapa ? bisa menyentuhnya dan berpikir bisa menancapkan taring kotormu pada orang ini ? bahkan walau kau sudah hidup 1000thn lamanya kau tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan setetes darah pun... kau tau kenapa ? karena kau bukan lah pure blood seperti kami dan orang ini adalah EVE kami yang paling berharga"

"apa ? pu-pure blood ? kau ...?"

"karena kau sudah membuatnya terluka maka aku akan menghukum mu"

"ti-tidak tidak mungkin ARRRGGHHHTTTT SIALANNNN"

Dalam sekejap terdapat pusaran angin mengelilingi monster itu dan mengurungnya dalam pusaran angin itu, semakin lama pusaran itu semakin rapat dan semakin mengecil menekan tubuh moster itu menekannya sampai meremukan badannya, pusaran angin itu semakin kencang membuat hempasan angin yang kuat dirasakan menerbangkan beberapa barang di sana dan dalam sekejap pusaran angin itu semakin mengecil menghancurkan tubuh didalamnya menjadi butiran debu yang kemudian menghilang .

Pria itu menatap tubuh kecil dalam dekapannya dan matanya dalam sekejap berubah menjadi kuning terang "mulai sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhmu"

TBC

Aku tau ini gaje udah lah :v makasih reviewnya ya terus review kalau ff abal ini masih pengen di lanjutin ya walau pun ceritanya gaje sih xD semoga suka chapter yang ini, di chapter selanjutnya bakal di perjelas lagi deh siapa siapa aja mereka tapi pasti udah pada tau kan ini siapa aja ? pasti taulah :v udah ah see u next chap keep support and review terus bye :*


	5. A bet

Chapter 4

A Bet

"huh gara-gara ini kita harus mendengar ceramah si orang tua itu, menyebalkan, jangan ini jangan itu, dia pikir dia siapa se-enaknya mengatur kita ? bahkan dia tidak lebih tinggi derajatnya daripada kita kaum pure blood" ujar salah seorang dari ke empat pria yang melewati lorong sebuah mansion megah

"yah apa boleh buat, dia kan penasehat 'VICTOR' jelas dia jadi sangat cerewet mengenai tugasnya mengatur hukum dan ketertiban " balas seseorang dengan nada datarnya

"cih, padahal dia sama saja dengan para penjilat itu apa gunanya mempekerjakan dia ?" lelaki dengan aksen amerika itu masih tidak terima dan terus mengrutu

"Victor pasti punya alasan kenapa dia melakukan hal itu, setidaknya selagi dia bekerja dengan benar, victor tidak akan memecatnya. dia sudah banyak mengetahui segala hal tentang victor jadi dia pasti sudah memperhitungkannya, yang jelas sekarang jangan sampai ada yang tau soal 'EVE' itu saja" sahut lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu lagi

"aku tidak percaya bocah itu 'EVE' yang selama ini di cari mereka" kini pria dengan tinggi di atas mereka yang angkat bicara

"itu karena 'EVE' tidak akan se-enaknya menunjukan keberadaannya jika itu bukan orang yang terpilih, 'EVE' adalah jiwa suci yang jelas dia akan berada di dalam tubuh yang tidak terlalu mencolok agar tidak membahayakan-nya, dia juga memiliki kewenangan untuk memilih 'ADAM' nya sendiri, dan ketika dia memilih nanti orang yang terpilih akan memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa dan keabadiannya. Oleh karena itulah mereka susah payah mencarinya sampai sekarang" kini orang yang paling tertua di keluarga mereka yang menjelaskan

"ah shield ya ?" ujar lelaki dengan aksen amerika kental itu sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menghelan nafas kasar "ahhhh masa bodoh dengan itu, sudah jelas kan yang bisa mengenalinya sebagai 'EVE' pertama kali adalah kita, berarti dia sudah memilih kita sebagai calon 'ADAM' jadi untuk apa susah susah mengurusi masalah orang tua itu ? lagian dia pasti tidak akan berpaling dari kita dan awas saja kalau dia selingkuh akan ku hukum dia dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara, bahkan aku bisa memberinya rasa sakit dan rasa nikmat bersamaan sehingga dia akan selalu ingat sampai sampai dia tidak bisa berpaling dariku lagi, membayangkan dia berada di bawahku sambil memasang ekspresi kesakitan yang begitu indah membuat ku gila" tambahnya dengan ekspresi khasnya di barengi dengan smirk yang terukir dibibirnya

"dasar bocah sayko"

"apa kau bilang 'SAYKO' ? kau sendiri apa huh ? mengoleksi banyak sex toy's dan sering bertingkah aneh bahkan kau sering tertawa sendiri itu kau bilang apa ? dasar makhluk aneh" sindirnya tidak terima dengan tuduhan orang yang ternyata lebih tua darinya itu

"APA KAU BILANG ?"

"apa ? sudah lah tidak penting berdebat dengan mu mending aku menemui kucing manis ku" balasnya sambil memasang ekspresi berpikirnya "hm kira kira dia sudah bangun belum ya ? aku harap dia hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran tanpa bawahan" lalu setelah mengatakan itu dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kakak kakaknya

"bocah mesum"

"sudah lah yang sabar ya, lagi pula dia ada benarnya juga" kini pria bertubuh paling tinggi itu merangkul pundak hyungnya itu dengan cengiran khasnya

"kau"

"ahh ba-baiklah ku rasa aku juga ada urusan DJ, Rapper, singing..." gagapnya setelah melihat death glare yang di berikan hyungnya yang bisa dikatakan menyeramkan kalau sedang marah itu.

"kau ada urusan atau kau mau mengajak wanita pekerja sex di bar untuk berkencan dengan mu dan menyewa hotel ? apa yang kau lakukan di sana ? one night stand ? dasar payah kalian semua" cercanya sambil mempercepat langkahnya meninggalakn mereka berdua sambil terus mengerutu tidak jelas, sepertinya dia benar benar dalam mood yang buruk ya ?

"apa ? aku tidak mengatakan hal yang salah kan ? kenapa dia ketus sekali padaku ? apa salah ku ?" ujar pria tinggi itu pada pria di sampingnya yang malah mengangkat pundaknya seakan berkata 'mana aku tau ' salah mu sendiri kan ? '

"entahlah" ia pun menyusul adik adiknya tidak menghiraukan adiknya itu yang merasa tidak salah apa-apa itu.

"hey kalian mau kemana ?" triaknya lantang "huh dasar, tunggu aku"

.

.

.

"tuan felix" terlihat seorang pria paruh baya membungkuk hormat pada tuannya, menandakan kesetiaannya.

"aku ingin kau mengawasi anak anak itu"

"tapi kenapa anda tiba-tiba ingin mengawasi mereka ?"

"aku hanya merasa mereka sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku, kau hanya perlu memastikannya saja, jangan terlalu mencolok aku ingin misi ini dilakukan dengan sangat bersih"

"baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi"

Orang kepercayaannya itu kemudian keluar dari ruangan besar itu yang bisa dibilang sebagai ruangan pribadinya.

"ahh kalau tidak salah mereka anak anak mu kan ?" kini seorang pria sengan setelan jas mahal itu angkat bicara sembari melihat ke arah jendela yang dapat melihat langsung ke arah luar mansion itu "kurasa istri istri mu sudah merencanakan kehancuranmu sejak awal" lanjut pria itu dengan nada menyindir

"apa maksudmu ?"

"aku yakin mereka pasti sudah merencanakan hal ini mengingat kau memiliki 4 istri yang sangat membencimu dan ingin menghancurkan mu, dan ku rasa hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat saja, apalagi saat ini mereka sudah beranjak sedewasa itu. Mereka sudah bisa menentukan hidup mereka sendiri" tambahnya lagi

"tapi walau pun berbeda ibu, sedikit tidaknya kau yang menyebabkan mereka terlahir ke dunia jadi mau tidak mau mereka juga memiliki sifat angkuh yang sangat persis dengan ayahnya yaitu kau, apalagi anak tertua mu dia bisa menjadi ancaman terbesar bagi kelangsungan hidup mu" kini pria di sebelahnya yang angkat bicara

"tenang saja, selagi mereka masih bisa ku kendalikan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"

"ya semoga saja, kita lihat saja nanti jangan sampai hewan peliharaan yang kau urusi sejak kecil dan memberi mereka makan yang lezat itu bisa sampai berbalik menyerang majikannya"

"tidak akan pernah ku biarkan itu terjadi" pria berwajah tegas dan tubuh tinggi dan pembawaan yang arogan dengan balutan jas itu menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan dan keangkuhan, dia yakin jika itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi karena dialah yang memiliki hak atas apa yang dia inginkan.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dimana sinar bulan purnama sudah mulai memudar, digantikan dengan sinar bulan yang indah menghiasi malam. Kini disebuah mansion yang mewah dan megah tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang luar dengan perabotan kelas atas itu dipenuhi oleh pria pria berparah tampan menawan yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing sembari menunggu seseorang yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang mewahnya itu terbangun.

"eungghh" tidak lama lenguh seorang pria manis yang mulai tersadar dari tidurnya itu terdengar, ia membuka kedua mata nya dan mencoba membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya "dimana ini ?" ujar pria itu, pria itu merasa kalau dia sekarang bukan berada di rumahnya atau pun di kamarnya, dan hal pertama yang paling ingin ia tanyakan adalah 'dimana dia sekarang ?'

"wah kucing manis kita akhirnya bangun juga ?"

"kau ?" pria itu langsung menegakan tubuhnya disaat dia melihat orang yang menurutnya patut di waspadai

"hey jangan menunjukan ekspresi yang menggemaskan seperti itu, kau bisa membuatku jadi lepas kendali" tambahnya lagi sembari bangkit dari kursi yang ia tengah duduki dan berjalan menuju ranjang pria manis itu

"hentikan pikiran kotor mu itu" ujar salah satu dari mereka yang bersandar pada pembatas pagar balkon dikamar itu

"kalian siapa ? dan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini ? dimana ini ?"

"ah aku lupa, kita sering bertemu tapi belum memperkenalkan diri ya... kenalkan aku..."

"dia Hansol Vernon Chwe, panggil saja vernon adik termuda kami, kau pasti tau dengan bocah kurang ajar yang satu ini karena dia sudah seenaknya mencium mu di perpustakaan waktu itu dan bertemu di koridor sekolah juga" jelas lelaki itu memotong perkataan pria yang diketahui bernama vernon, lelaki itu berjalan menuju kursi di dalam kamar itu dan mendudukan tubuh jangkungnya disana.

"ah menyerobot saja, tapi baiklah tidak apa kita ketemu lagi ya, kali ini kau tidak akan lepas dari ku" entah sejak kapan kini vernon sudah mendudukan dirinya di samping pria manis itu dengan smirk yang terukir di bibirnya.

"yang disana" lanjut lelaki tadi "dia Kim Minggyu, panggil saja minggyu dia anak ke 3. ah kau belum pernah melihatnya ya ? tapi asal kau tau dia pernah menemui mu di kelas ketika jam usai saat kau memainkan gitar mu" paparnya lagi

"kau membuat ku cemburu di pertemuan pertama kita, sungguh kesan yang kurang baik" ujar minggyu si pria jangkung itu dengan nada datar

"dan aku Jeon Wonwoo panggil saja wonwoo anak ke 2 sekaligus kakak mereka, aku orang yang waktu itu naik bus bersama mu, kau masih ingat ? senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan mu" jelasnya lagi

"ah dan dia choi seungcheol kakak tertua kami, atau panggil saja dia yang menyelamatkan mu dari makhluk mengerikan tadi dan membawa mu kemari jika kau ingin tau"

"makhluk mengerikan ?"

"makhluk yang hampir membunuh mu tadi, untung seungcheol hyung datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan mu kalau tidak...?"

"ah soal itu aku mengucapkan banyak terimakasih atas pertolongan kalian, maaf sudah merepotkan kalian tapi aku harus pulang permisi" pria manis itu berpikir kalau mereka aneh, dan pertemuannya dengan makhluk mengerikan dan pria yang iya ketahui bernama seungcheol itu membuatnya semakin waspada sehingga dia tidak mau mengambil resiko berlama lama bersama mereka ataupun mengenal mereka, bisa saja kan kalau mereka juga salah satu dari moster mengerikan itu ? memikirkannya saja membuatnya merinding apalagi mereka memiliki kekuatan yang menakutkan, ia tidak mau mati muda. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana, namun ketika ia akan memutar knop pintu itu sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya.

"pulang ?"

"kau pikir setelah kami menyelamatkan hidupmu kau bisa pergi begitu saja ?" ujar minggyu sinis

"apa maksudmu ?" pria itu berbalik menatap ke empat orang dihadapannya

"kau pikir tidak ada harga yang harus kau bayar ? ingat ? kami yang menyelamatkan nyawamu" kini wonwoo pun ikut ambil bagian

"lalu apa yang kalian inginkan ?" pria itu tidak habis pikir, ternyata mereka ada maksud tertentu dibalik semua ini, harusnya ia menyadarinya sejak awal.

"mudah saja, tinggallah disini dan layani kami" ujar vernon dengan mudahnya

"apa ? kau gila ? maaf tapi jika kalian ingin yang seperti itu cari saja orang lain, permisi"

"Joshua hong atau kau lebih suka di panggil jisoo sekarang ?...,ku dengar kau tinggal di L.A atas ajakan ayahmu. Kau juga anak yang penurut dan sangat berbakti pada kedua orang tuamu, juga tidak pernah meminum alkohol dan bersex bebas di usia mu yang mulai beranjak dewasa walau pun kau hidup di lingkungan yang bebas seperti di L.A, jelas kau tau caranya balas budi kepada orang yang sudah menolong mu bahkan menyelamatkan nyawamu itu mengingat kau merupakan anak yang baik, bukan begitu ?" papar seungcheol sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di tangannya menatap pemuda bernama jisoo itu lekat dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan

"akan aku balas budi baik kalian nanti, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu"

"cara seperti apa ?" kini wonwoo menyela percakapan mereka

"y-ya seperti menolong kalian kalau kalian membutuhkan bantuan"

"puffttt haha ya ampun kucing manis ku ini lucu sekali, kalian dengar, dia yang akan menyelamatkan kita ? sombong sekali dia" timpa vernon dengan nada angkuhnya

"baiklah kalau begitu kita bertaruh, kami akan beriwaktu kau untuk mencari jalan keluar dari mansion kami, jika kau berhasil keluar dalam waktu 10 ah tidak 15 menit kau menang, tapi jika tidak ? kau yang kalah, dan sebagai hadiahnya jika kau menang kami akan membebaskan mu dan akan kami pegang ucapan mu itu, tapi jika tidak... kau yang harus melayani kami seumur hidupmu" tawar vernon "bagaimana ? mudahkan" tambahnya lagi

Jisoo terlihat berpikir sejenak, apa dia harus menerima tawaran itu atau tidak ? tapi ini adalah kesempatan untuknya, lagi pula keluar dari mansion ini pasti akan sangat mudah "b-baik kita lihat saja nanti" ujarnya setelah memikirkan tawaran itu.

"baiklah, aku beri nama permaian ini 'MARI TANGKAP KUCING MANIS YANG NAKAL' dan waktumu di mulai dari " vernon melihat arlojinya sebelum ia melirik kearah jisoo dengan pandangan meremehkan "... SEKARANG"

BRAKKK

"permainan bodoh"

"JANGAN SAMPAI TERTANGKAP OLEH KU KUCING MANIS, jika kau tidak mau kesakitan sampai jumpa nanti"

"apa tidak apa-apa dia yang tangani ?" kini minggu angkat bicara

"biarkan saja, asal jangan sampai menghancurkan perabotan baru ku" balas seungcheol yang kembali fokus pada bukunya

"kau beli perabotan baru lagi ? yang lama mau kau kemana kan ?" tanya minggyu tidak habis pikir kalau hyungnya itu pecinta barang antik

"rumah ini semakin sempit saja, akan ku bakar juga perabotan tidak berguna mu itu nanti" timpa wonwoo sarkaktis sembari memijit pelipisnya

.

.

.

Jisoo berlari menuruni tangga mansion itu yang entah kenapa anak tangga itu sangat banyak menurutnya, entah mungkin karena kini ia sedang gelisah gara-gara taruhan bodohnya itu.

"kenapa rumah ini besar sekali sih ? mana banyak ruangannya lagi" keluhnya yang entah kesekian kalinya masuk ke ruangan yang salah, ia meruntuki luasnya mansion ini.

"sial tinggal 5 menit lagi, bagaimana ini ? ku pikir akan mudah tapi malah senjata makan tuan sepertinya, tapi aku harus berusaha, masih ada waktu dan aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan mereka sampai kapan pun apalagi melayani mereka, apanya yang melayani ? dasar orang aneh" jisoo tetap berlari mencari pintu keluar mansion luas itu, menyusuri lorong yang menghubungkan bangunan utama dengan bangunan bagian depan mansion yang dilapisi dinding kaca di sepanjang lorongnya sehingga pemandangan kebun bunga terlihat jelas begitu indah ditambah sinar bulan yang meneranginya.

"ketemu" pekik jisoo, akhirnya ia dapat melihat jalan keluar dari mansion ini. Dengan penuh harapan untuk bisa keluar dari mansion itu, jisoo memutar knop pintu besar yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Namun...

BRAAKK

Belum sempat pintu itu terbuka, dorongan yang kuat mendorong pintu besar itu untuk menutup kembali. Harapan jisoo untuk bisa keluar dari sana dengan aman pun pupus sudah, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menemukannya secepat ini ?

"sayang sekali ya waktu mu sudah habis kucing manis" ujar pria itu berbisik di telinganya

"lepas vernon, aku ingin pulang"

Lelaki itu membalikan tubuh jisoo dan menghimpitnya diantara tubuhnya dan pintu besar itu.

"kenapa kau ingin pulang ? jika disinilah rumahmu sekarang bersama KU, disisi KU, selamanya tuan hong jisoo" suaranya berubah menjadi berat dan penuh penekan mengisyaratkan perintah yang mutlak membuat jisoo merinding mendengarnya.

"ja-jangan bercanda"

"siapa yang bercanda ? kau miliku jadi aku berhak atas kau !"

PLAKKK

"berhenti bersikap konyol, aku bukan milik mu aku punya kehidupan ku sendiri dan aku sudah memiliki orang yang ku sayangi dan itu bukan kau jadi jangan ganggu hidupku lagi tuan hansol vernon yang terhormat" entah keberanian darimana ia berani menampar wajah lelaki didepannya, dan berkata demikian dengan penuh penekanan. Sementara lelaki di hadapannya kini memasang wajah yang sulit di artikan.

GREEPPP

Vernon dengan sigap menahan tangan jisoo ketika melihat pergerakannya yang akan berusa kembali membuka pintu keluar itu dan kini menahannya kedua tangannya di atas kepala jisoo dengan satu tangannya "kau benar-benar membuat kesabaran ku habis, kau benar benar kucing yang nakal ya ? baik jika kau menolak dengan keras tidak masalah aku bisa lebih keras lagi untuk mendapatkan mu"

"apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan! kau sudah gila ?"

"ya kau benar aku memang sudah gila, dan itu karena mu jadi diamlad dan nikmati saja" vernon menunduk menyusupkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher jisoo, menghembuskan nafas berat membuat yang empunya merinding, jisoo tetap berusaha untuk menghindar dan mencoba untuk lepas dari kekungan vernon.

CLEBBB

"AKHHH" tiba-tiba jisoo merasa sesuatu yang tajam menembus kulitnya dan terasa sangat panas hingga mungkin bisa membakar kulitnya saking sakitnya ia memejamkan matanya merasakan sedotan yang kuat pada permukaan kulitnya.

"k-kau, le-paskan..."

"benar benar memabukan, kau memang bagaikan wine kualitas no. 1 , kau tau ? begitu memabukan, dan membakar tubuhku sial aku bisa benar benar gila"

"ku bilang ber-hen-ti" dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, jisoo berhasil mendorong tubuh itu menjauh darinya walau menyisakan rasa perih dan panas pada lehernya. Entah kenapa pandangannya memburam dan dia merasa sangat lemah.

BRUKKK

Tubuh kecil jisoo akhirnya ambruk, jisoo terus memegang lehernya yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar dari sana"cih, apa boleh buat"

SRETT

Dengan cepat vernon berjongkok di hadapannya dan menarik tangan jisoo yang tengah memegangi lehernya lalu mendekatkannya pada mulutnya. Dan sedetik berikutnya jisoo bisa melihat warna matanya yang berubah menjadi kuning terang dan taring tajam.

CLEBB

"shhhh" jisoo meringis ketika kedua taring itu berhasil menembus kulit tangannya, dia benar benar kehabisan banyak darah sehingga membuat tubuhnya melemah yang ia bisa lakukan adalah menutup matanya.

"dengan begini kau benar benar sudah menjadi miliku, tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhmu barang sedikit pun, dan kau tidak bisa lari dariku"

Jisoo sudah kehilangan kesadarannya, setelah lelaki itu berhasil menghisap darahnya. Dan dengan ajaib pada pergelangan tangannya muncul sebuah lambang yang menandakan ia sudah menjadi milik seseorang

"you're mine jisoo" ujarnya sembari mengecup punggung tangan pria manis yang tengah pingsan itu sambil menunjukan smirk kebanggaannya.

TBC

Aaaaaa ini gaje banget pasti maaf kalau ffnya makin gaje ya aku ga tau pokoknya tangan ini tiba-tiba pengen ngetik gini hehe maaf kalau lama dan ga sesuai harapan, tapi aku harap ff abal ini masih ada yang minat lah ya haha tapi aku terharu juga liat review kalian, aku udah baca semua ko ternyata banyak yang mengharapkan ff abal ini, big thanks semuanya /hug satu satu

Buat yang penasaran Orang orangnya udah aku perjelas sebagaimana udah aku janjiin di chapter sebelumnya, trus yang pengen ceritanya agak panjangan aku udah usahain ini lebih di perpanjangan lagi ceritanya,so selamat membaca dan terus review walau ffnya gaje sih

Chap depan bakalan ada tokoh baru juga so see you next chap bye :*


	6. Trapped

Chapter 5

Trapped

 _Kent mansion, south korea_

"ahh si tua Bangka itu mulai curiga ya ?"

"ya sepertinya begitu"

"tapi kesannya dia jadi kurang berhati-hati"

"lalu bagaimana ? jika kita juga tidak berhati-hati kucing manis ku bisa-bisa di bawa kabur mereka, aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi, jadi lakukanlah sesuatu seungcheol hyung" kini ke empat bersaudara itu tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik seseorang yang di ketahui adalah orang suruhan dari victor.

"ya akan ku pikirkan nanti, selama segel itu ada padanya tidak akan ada yang bisa mendekatinya"

"kau yakin ?"

"kenapa kau jadi possessive sekali"

"memangnya kalau aku possessive pada kucing manisku kenapa ? kau cemburu ? siapa suruh kau lamban?"

"hyung bisa tidak kau segel juga mulut besarnya itu, kepalaku pusing"

"sudah-sudah jangan berdebat lagi, bisa-bisa dia tau kalau kita memperhatikannya sendari tadi dan menurutku untuk sementara jangan biarkan dia berkeliaran tanpa pengawasan kita dulu sebelum kita dapat pastikan keadaan benar-benar aman"

"tumben otakmu bisa di andalkan gyu"

"wonu hyung otaku memang selalu bisa diandalkan"

"baiklah, untuk sekarang biarkan saja dia berada dikamarnya, dan kalian segera bersiap-siap sebentar lagi kalian harus pergi kesekolah"

"ahhh aku malas sekolah bisa tidak kita bolos saja ?"

"cepat bersiap jangan banyak alasan atau... kau mau aku menyembunyikan kucing mu itu di tempat yang kau sendiri tidak bisa menemukannya"

"aishh kau kejam sekali , yayaya aku akan bersiap"

"tapi apa tidak apa dia tinggal sendiri ? walau sudah di segel tetap saja tidak menutup kemungkinan segel itu bisa di hapus, yang kita hadapi adalah kaki tangan victor kau harus ingat itu" ujar pemuda bernama wonwoo setelah kedua adiknya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana wonwoo-ya ?"

"biarkan aku menjaganya selagi kalian bersekolah, aku tidak ada pelajaran hari ini karena ujian ku sudah tuntas beberapa hari lalu"

"ya baiklah, kau jaga dia biar aku menjaga adik adik mu di sekolah kalau butuh apa-apa..." ujar seungcheol terhenti

"ayolah hyung aku akan baik-baik saja disini, kau yang harusnya waspada karena kau berada di area yang jauh dari teritorimu sekolah adalah wilayah netral ingat itu, walau kau adalah pure blood tetapi di area netral kau akan kalah dengan alam"

"aku tau, aku pergi ... jaga dia jangan bertindak macam-macam"

"with my pleasure" ujar wonwoo manatap kepergian hyungnya "it's show time" senyum miring terukir di bibirnya, sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk beraksi.

.

.

Pledis Academy

.

.

Seperti biasa keadaan di pladis academy selalu ramai kala para siswa dan siswinya belum masuk ke kelas mereka masing masing, jam baru menunjukan pukul 07.30 masih tersisa 30 menit untuk mereka bersantai di luar ruangan kelas baik itu di koridor sekolah di lorong loker atau pun di area halaman sekolah.

Tapi tidak dengan gedung green house pedis, di gedung itu sama sekali tidak terlihat ramai melainkan sangat lengang dan sunyi sepi tanpa adanya aktivitas para siswa dan siswinya yang berada di luar area gedung. Hanya terlihat beberapa mobil berharga puluhan bahkan ratusan juta dalam hitungan dolar yang berdatangan memasuki pekarangan green house, menampilkan para siswa dan siswinya dengan style bak idol papan atas dengan rupa yang menawan walau dengan stelan seragam sekolah pada umumnya dengan sedikit sentuhan fashion yang membedakannya dari seragam gedung utama pledis dan itu tidak di larang oleh pihak sekolah.

"ah sekolah sangat membosankan, aku ingin pulang" keluh vernon yang terus menerus menggrutu dari tadi setelah mengetahui hyung nya membiarkan hyung emonya itu berjaga di rumah "dan kenapa kau menyuruh si emo itu yang berjaga di rumah ? kalau dia menyakiti kucing ku bagaimana ? kau harus tanggung jawab kalau ketika kita kembali kucingku lecet lecet hyung"

"astaga over sekali fantasimu vernon, wonwoo hyung tidak akan melukai nya justru kalau kami membiarkan mu yang tinggal di rumah kau yang malah akan melukainya" sergah minggyu yang mulai jengah dengan kelakuan adiknya itu

"aku tidak melukainya aku hanya mengajarinya caranya agar menjadi kucing yang penurut, baik dan manis itu saja"

"tapi caramu yang salah" timpanya lagi

"biarkan saja, memangnya kau punya cara yang lebih waras ?"

"sudah kalian cepat masuk ke kelas, sebentar lagi pelajaran di mulai jangan buang-buang waktu untuk berdebat itu malah akan memperlambat kita untuk kembali ke mansion" mendengar perdebatan tidak bermutu kedua adiknya itu akhirnya seungcheol ikut angkat bicara, mungkin ia juga agak khawatir untuk meninggalkan jisoo bersama wonwoo tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia harus tetap masuk sekolah juga karena pengaruh pure blood sangat berpengaruh untuk mengatur murid murid lainnya di green house

"ah tidak seru"

.

.

Kent mansion

.

.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu duduk di tepian ranjang king size menatap lekat pada sesosok pria manis yang tengah terlelap didepannya tanpa ada niatan untuk membuka mata indahnya itu. Tapi pria itu sangat memakluminya, karena semalam adik gilanya yang bernama vernon itu hampir menghisap seluruh darah jisoo sampai ia kehilangan kesadarannya sampai saat ini.

Senyum dari bibirnya tidak pernah pudar melihat betapa indahnya pemandangan di depannya, matanya tidak lepas dari setiap inci bagian tubuhnya. Bagaimana wajah pria itu sangat manis dengan surai dark brown yang menutupi kening nya, mata indahnya yang tertutup dan bibir tipis berwarna soft pinknya yang membuatnya ingin mencicipinya sekarang juga.

"eunghhh" suara lenguhan terdengar kala pria manis itu mulai terusik menggeliat tidak nyaman hingga akhirnya membuka mata indahnya untuk membiaskan cahaya yang masuk melalui retina matanya.

"akhirnya kau sadar juga sleeping beauty"

Pria manis itu masih setengah sadar dan masih mencerna apa yang masuk ke otaknya, hingga beberapa detik berikutnya ia bisa melihat pria berwajah emo itu tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman miring. Kilas balik ketika vernon menunjukan sisi lainnya dan juga rasa sakit akibat gigitan di bagian tangan dan lehernya membuat pria itu segera bangkit dan beringsut mundur sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa masih pening.

"apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan hm ?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sampai akhirnya wonwoo tersenyum miring

"ah kau masih memikirkan kejadian semalam ? maafkan dia, dia memang seperti itu" tambahnya sembari mendekatkan dirinya ke arah pemuda manis itu.

"jangan mendekat"

pria berwajah emo itu mengangkat satu alisnya dan pergerakannya berhenti padahal niatnya baik 'mungkin' ingin memeriksa keadaan pria manis itu.

"kenapa ?"

"kau monster"

Setelah mendengar itu entah mengapa raut wajahnya menjadi mengeras dan tatapannya menajam, dia mungkin adalah makhluk imortal berdarah dingin yang diyakini orang sebagai makhluk mitologi berbahaya dan menakutkan tapi dia tidak terima di sebut sebagai monster oleh 'EVE'nya sendiri, itu bagaikan pukulan keras baginya karena ditolak keberadaannya.

"aku ingin pulang" ujarnya lagi sembari menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan beranjak menuruni ranjang

SRETTTT

Namun belum sempat kakinya menapaki lantai sebuah lengan mencengkram tangannya kasar membuatnya kembali terduduk di ranjangnya.

"untuk apa pulang ? jika sekarang disinilah rumahmu kau ingat tuan hong jisoo ?"

"lepaskan aku wonwoo, biarkan aku pergi dari sini" jisoo memberanikan diri menatap ke arah pria itu sembari berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat di lengan kirinya

"tidak akan"

"aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan monster seperti kalian, lupakan kita pernah bertemu dan biarkan aku menjalani kehidupanku sendiri AKHH" jisoo meringis merasakan cengkraman di lenganya semakin kuat akibat ulahnya sendiri, saking kuatnya jisoo berani jamin pergelangan tangannya akan meninggalkan begas merah disana.

"jangan pernah menyebut nama itu lagi"

"wonwoo-ya !"

"jangan membuat kesabaranku habis"

"wonwoo-ya kumohon mengertilah, aku tidak bisa seperti ini aku masih mempunyai kehidupan ku sendiri,aku tau kau juga orang baik jadi kumohon padamu lepaskan aku"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK TETAP TIDAK DAN AKAN SELAMANYA SEPERTI ITU !" bentakan wonwoo sukses membuat jisoo terdiam menundukan kepalanya sepertinya dia sudah membuat kesabaran pemuda bermarga jeon itu habis "dan jika kau masih keras kepala aku bisa melakukan hal lain untuk menyadarkan mu" tambahnya dengan intonasi yang memelan tepat di telinga jisoo.

SRETTT

GREBBB

Dan dalam sekali hentakan lengan wonwoo berhasil menarik tubuh kecil jisoo mendekat ke arahnya dan detik itu juga wonwoo mencicipi bibir manis jisoo tanpa harus menunggu persetujuan dari pemiliknya.

"hmmmpppttt"

Tubuh kecil jisoo menegang takala bibirnya sukses di bungkam dengan bibir pemuda di depannya, matanya kembali membulat mendapat lumatan kasar dan hisapan kuat membuatnya reflek mendorong tubuh tegap itu menjauh, namun sayangnya entah tenaganya yang terlalu lemah atau tenaga wonwoo yang lebih besar darinya membuat usahanya sia-sia.

Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang jisoo ketika merasa adanya perlawanan dari tubuh kecil itu, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk jisoo dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Dirasa jisoo enggan membuka mulutnya yang semakin terkatup rapat itu mau tidak mau wonwoo menggit bibirnya dengan taring tajamnya sehingga menimbulkan pekikan tertahan.

"AKHHHH"

Seperti tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan wonwoo segera memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut pria manis itu dengan cepat menautkan lidahnya sembari sesekali menghisap bibir manis itu menyecap darah yang mulai keluar akibat gigitannya. Bagai ketagihan candu ia terus melumat bibir manis itu tanpa ada niatan untuk mengakhirinya. Sementara jisoo terus meringis merasakan perih di bagian bibirnya yang mulai membekak itu.

Merasa puas mengerjai bibir manis itu kini mulutnya menuju ke perpotongan leher putih jisoo menyesap aroma yang bisa membuatnya hilang kendali itu.

"su-sudah cu-kup wonwoo"

"cukup ? ayolah ini menyenangkan, lebih baik diam saja dan jadilah anak yg penurut"

CLEBB

"AKHHH shhhh" detik itu juga wonwoo segera menancapkan taringnya di bahu jisoo, membuat si pemilik memekik keras merasakan perih dan panasnya taring yang menancap di permukaan kulit seperti terbakar dan jisoo benci rasa sakitnya. Tidak ingin berlama lama wonwoo menghisap minuman yang jadi favoritenya sekarang itu dengan rakus tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang dirasakan korbannya.

"shhh wonwoo-ya ber-henti sa-kit" tenggorokannya seperti tercekat panas yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya frustasi, tapi jisoo tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa darah yang dihisap wonwoo terlalu banyak membuatnya lemas tidak berdaya melawan kuasanya dan hal kedua yang jisoo benci dari dirinya adalah begitu lemahnya ia sehingga mudah untuk dipermainkan seperti ini.

"wonwoo sud-ahh hen-ti-kan kumohon i-ni sss-akit"

"berhenti berontak dan rasa sakitnya akan hilang, terlalu sayang jika aku berhenti sampai disini ini terlalu nikmat, kau dengarkan betapa rakusnya aku meminum darah mu my sleeping beauty ? saking manisnya darahmu itu membuatku tidak kuasa untuk mengakhirnya dan itu membuat tubuhku panas dan merasa penuh dengan darahmu itu benar benar membakar tubuhku dan aku suka itu, jadi diamlah selagi aku masih mencicipinya, akan aku tunjukan siapa pemilik mu sebenarnya"

CLEBB

"ssshhhhh" kali ini wonwoo menancapkan taringnya di sisi lainnya dan menghisapnya lagi

"kau menikmatinya kan ? bagaimana ? akan aku buat kau hanya mengingat rasanya taringku ini mengoyak kulit mu princess..."

BRAKKK

"Hey berhenti"

"hm..." wonwoo menyumpah serapahi adiknya yang tidak tau kode etik itu, seenaknya mengganggu acaranya dan mau tidak mau dia melepaskan mangsanya dan berbalik menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang baru saja di dobrak paksa itu "kau rupanya"

"menyingkir darinya" ujar vernon datar, namun pria jeon itu tetap tidak bergeming dan malah menyunggingkan senyum meremehkannya "cih menyingkir dari KUCING MANIS KU SEKARANG !"

"kenapa ? kau marah ? dasar lamban" sindir wonwoo dengan entengnya

"apa kau bilang ?"

"sudah hentikan, kau terlalu banyak meminum darahnya wonwoo" kini seungcheol yang menengahi perdebatan mereka, ternyata adiknya ini benar benar punya filling yang baik, pasalnya vernon sedari tadi meminta untuk segera pulang karena dia merasa tidak enak hati dan terus terusan membentak siapa pun sehingga seungcheol tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti keinginan adiknya itu daripada nantinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan. Dan ketika pulang ke mansion mereka vernon langsung melesat menuju kamar jisoo dan akhirnya disinilah mereka semuanya.

"ya apa boleh buat ? rasa manisnya sungguh sayang jika diabaikan"

"cih" suasana hati vernon sedang buruk saat ini, dia akhirnya melangkah menghampiri jisoo yang sudah terkulai lemas di ranjangnya dan segera menarik tangan pemuda itu.

GREBBBB

"ikut aku"

"a-ku lelah" balas jisoo dengan sisa tenaganya, dia benar benar lelah sehingga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Melihat jisoo yang sudah tidak bertenaga dan vernon tau karena apa dan siapa penyebabnya, dilihat dari banyaknya bekas gigitan di bahu 'EVE'nya membuatnya semakin menampakkan raut wajah kesal dan tanpa basa-basi vernon memangku tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapannya yang etah mengapa sangat ringan di pangkuannya, vernon membawanya keluar dari kamar itu tanpa memperdulikan siapa pun di dalam sana, ia benar-benar marah saat ini.

"han-sol-ah"

"diam, suasana hatiku sedang buruk jangan menambahnya lagi" balas pemuda amerika itu dengan nada datar, dan jisoo hanya bisa diam karena dia juga merasa lelah dan matanya semakin berat untuk terbuka lebih lama, maka dari itu ia lebih memilih memasuki alam bawah sadarnya kali ini.

.

.

.

"ah jadi kapan kita bisa bertemu dengan 'NYA' ?"

"sebentar lagi, bersabar lah"

"aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya"

"aku juga, rasanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tubuhku memanas"

"waktunya akan tiba, kita akan merebutnya dari mereka sebentar lagi"

.

.

.

TBC

Ahhhhh akirnya bisa selesai chapter 5nya yey :v tapi maaf kalau makin gaje segaje gajenya, trus kalau pendek muupkan yah - soalnya bener bener ga ada ide dan sempet mau berhenti dulu tadinya -_- tapi melihat responnya di review bagus jadi ga tega kan ? huhu jadi inilah hasilnya semoga suka ya terus support dan review terus walau makin gaje sih ceritanya xD kalau mau tanya tanya tinggal PM aja oke ^^

See you next chap

Replay review

C1C3C5C7

authorr nimmm kerenn bgttt ,lanjutinn donkkk pingin baca lanjutannyaa udh kepo bgtt , trus ending nya ini jisoo sm vernon kan?

Author: wah makasih udah dibilang keren terharu :v ini udah dilanjut ya semoga suka sama chapter ini walau gaje tetep jadi pembaca setia ya jangan kabur T-T :v

Hmmm maunya jisoonya sama siapa ? :v liat folling tertinggi deh

yuujirou1906

Noona, cepat update ff-nya ya  
Nggak sabar nungguin kelanjutannya... XD  
dan jangan lupa, dipanjangin ceritanya  
Hwaiting noona

salam kenal, aku Kiryuuin Ryuji  
Aku dari Akihabara, pindah ke Indonesia 2012, jadi udah lancar bahasa Indonesia  
Aku lahir 2003

sekali lagi...salam kenal

Author: hai kiryuuin salam kenal ^^, wah terasa tua kalau kamu kelahiran 2003 T-T huhu, wah jauh jauh dari akihibara ke indonesia semoga betah ya di indo ^^

ini lanjutannya, maaf kalau masih kependekan maaf banget soalnya minim ide, tapi semoga suka ya dan terus review oke (y)

jyjy06

Yes akhirnya nemu jisoo uke yang epep nya langka banget :v  
Btw kapan lanjut thor? (._.)

Author: hah ? selangka itu kah ?

Udah dilanjut ya, semoga suka maaf makin gaje TT

Kutang Ajaib Uchiha

wanjirr vernon x jisoo. anda greget sekali thor :v jarang banget ada yang bikin ff 2 bule dari seventeen /pllak/ bagus ceritanya, saya suka apalagi jisoo jadi uke /nyesss/

bikin cinta segitiga dong.. vernon x jisoox mingyu atau enggak vernon x jisoo x seungcheol wkwkwk biar tambah greget :v saya tunggu kelajutannya

Author: wah anda greget sekali sekalian dibikin threesome kayanya bagus ya ? /ga jangan ikutin kata author T-T

Eka654

yesss akhirnya gw nemu ff yg jisoo ny UKE! chaptered pula

thx thor

d tnggu cerita selanjutnya

Author: yes ada yang suka jisoo uke, tadinya takut mau post ini ff takut di boikot T-T

Tapi ternyata engga lega deh jadinya :v

Ini lanjutannya udah di lanjutin semoga suka dan terus review ya /hug

seolhanna97

Wah daebak...jinja daebak...aq suka kok jisoo jadi ukekeren...lanjutin lagi dong...nggak sabar ni...i'm your baby readers

Author: hai my baby readers /hug

Aku suka juga ada yang suka ff abal author terharu T-T

Pokoknya terus review ya, udah di update ini chapertnya selamat membanya

Jell-ssi

Cieee, tokohnya itu toooh...

Makasih untuk ff yang lebih panjang!

Dan saya akan tunggu chapter depannya..

Uuugh, kasian Jisoo nyaa.. Langsung dijerat gitu...

Author: iya tokohnya itu hoho

Iya makasih juga udah tetep support ff ini

Jisoonya kasian tapi author suka nyiksanya :v gimana ini ?

nanaelfindo

two tumbs up!  
ditunggu next chapternya!  
keep writing yaa thor-nim  
#fighting

Author: iya sayang udah di update nih jangan lupa terus support dan reviewnya ya ^^

BIG HUG dari author untuk kalian semua /hug satu satu


End file.
